prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Greece
'Basics' There are three physical network operators (MNOs) in Greece': ' * Cosmote * Vodafone '''Greece * '''Wind '''Greece All three MNOs have closely attached subsidiaries that resell their offers: '''Frog Mobile '''on Cosmote, '''Tazamobile on Vodafone and Q '''on Wind. There are hardly independent MVNOs on the market. '''Frequencies The bands found in bold are the main ones for each carrier. Cosmote has the best coverage and the fastest speeds, while Wind has the cheapest prices at the lowest coverage nationwide and slowest speeds. Vodafone is in between regarding the prices, but sometimes their 3G/4G speed can be as slow as Wind's or as fast as Cosmote's Speeds and Coverage * Cosmote 2G/3G/4G Coverage. 4G/LTE covers at least 95% of population in 2018. 4G+ can be found in many areas and 3CA (3+7+20) is very common in big cities achieving great speeds (up to 300 Mbps). Even if your phone does not support 4G'+',' '''the speeds that you will achieve are great. It is currently the ''fastest (overall) network * Vodafone 2G/3G/4G Coverage. The 4G speeds are ok-ish but do not expect anything crazy-fast especially in remote areas or villages. 4G+ or 2CA (3+20 or 3+7) can be found in very big cities/busy areas. They claim to have 4G speeds faster than anyone else, but that is not the case * Wind 4G Coverage (Be aware! The following map exaggerates regarding the real-life coverage).Their 4G speeds are usually slow and thus they are the slowest (overall) network in Greece. In many tourist attractions, Wind has done a great job and their 4G speeds are acceptable. 4G+ or 2CA is not common in Wind but when it is found, it usually is B3+B20 or B7+B20 Availability You can buy a SIM card in an official branded shop of the operator and from distributor points. As of June 2017, Wind SIM cards are available in the departures lounge (not arrivals) of Athens International Airport in the Public Connect shop if you are making a connection in Athens. The Germanos store selling Cosmote SIM cards has closed. In order to purchase the SIM card, you'll be asked for an ID card or a passport, as this is required by law since 2011. Be aware, that many shops prefer to sell more expensive bundles (e.g. with mobile phones or with 3G USB modem sticks) pretending they ran out of stock of naked prepaid SIM cards. But where they sell bundles, they need to have SIM cards too. With all the three MNO providers you have the choice between a call, text and data SIM card and a data-only SIM with lower data rates but no calls and SMS possible. Each MNO has its own MVNO which only sells one SIM card and doesn't need to be a better deal. MVNOs are harder to find, don't have sales points in the countryside and limited support only. Here is a survey of their products: Expiration All SIM cards from Greek carriers (pre-paied ones), last for 12 months. The 13th month will be the last one before your SIM is rendered useless. However, to maintain any balance left in your account, you need to top-up, at least every 2 months. Otherwise, your balance will be lost. Incoming calls will be blocked after the 3rd month without any top-up The least amount that you can top-up in every carrier is 10 EUR. No matter the amount of the top-up, the balance will last for 2 months. Exceptions may apply Greece is part of the EU, where from 2017 new international roaming rules have been enforced. In most European countries you can now 'roam like at home' at domestic rates rather than excessive roaming rates. Note that many neighbouring Balkan countries are excluded. Greek providers have generally implemented the principles without limitations, but block roaming on some plans. For specifics about the new regulation check the European Union chapter and every provider below. Facebook Zero Vodafone offers Facebook Zero in its limited mobile Facebook browser version for free. Thus you can use Facebook Messenger through Zero for private messages without data consumption. You can stay connected and send personal messages to your friends. On Zero you can still post, like/dislike and comment, but you can not see or send any pics or videos. If you try to move beyond the free allowance, you will get a warning. 'Cosmote' Cosmote is the national provider with the most subscribers and the best coverage in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE. 4G is given out without surcharge to all customers including prepaid plans. See above for more info regarding frequencies, speeds and coverage maps Availability You can buy Cosmote prepaid packages in their official shops (preferred) or from street distributors. There is no place to buy the SIM card in the Athens airport, but their ads are hanging almost everywhere. No kiosks, no gadget shops, no distribution point - you will need to buy it in the city. Central office in Athens located near Syntagma square subway station. Distributors (usually working students) are also often noticed there. You can also buy the SIM cards and connection kits (SIM card + cheap simple mobile phone or USB modem) in their "Germanos" gadget stores (stores locator). Germanos staff tend to speak English and the activation process is very simple and fast. Cosmote offices other than at Syntagma Square are mostly oriented to Greek customers and may require a new customer to execute a very involved bureaucratic process. You will need your passport or ID card to activate their package. You should also sign the terms and conditions agreement. Some people report successful registration with driver license or student ID card. You can also try asking the distributor to sell the SIM card without showing your ID, but this is illegal according the law. Cosmote offers 2 different prepaid packages - "Cosmokarta" and "What's Up". Both tariff lines have different combined packages, but the same data-only bundles. You can change between the two plans by texting 'ALPAK' to 1314. The first change is free. All subsequent changes cost 3 €. Recharging and account management ''' You can top up your account online here using EU PayPal accounts, Visa/MasterCard EU-issued credit cards or now any card registered in the security program 3D Secured / Mastercard SecureCode / Verified by Visa. Minimal recharge amount is 10 €. A 12% state telecommunication tax is applied to all top-ups. So if you load 10 €, you'll actually get 9.52 € net worth. When you recharge online for 30 €, you will get 3 € bonus. You can also recharge in Cosmote offices and Germanos stores or buy the top-up voucher. * To check the account balance, send SMS with ΥΡ to 1314, * To check the expiration date, send SMS with LIXI to 1314, You can also use Cosmote mobile applications (in Greek only, but shows the balance and remaining allowances quite straightforward without any registration): * Generic Cosmote My Account application (can be used with any Cosmote prepaid package including What's Up) * What's Up branded application (less features, only prepaid-related options, very easy) '''Cosmokarta Their common prepaid SIM card for talk, text and data is called Cosmokarta. Available for 5 EUR without credit in their Cosmote or Germanos stores. For a list click on Cosmote and Germanos shops here and know how your place and prefecture is written in Greek. You can also obtain a SIM card from specific kiosks and service stations, but this is not preferred. 4G/LTE is enabled by default, wherever there is coverage. Both combi micro/regular and nano SIM are sold. What's up Originally started as their youth line, but is open to everyone. New starter package costs 5 €. It can be empty (without any credits), but there is a promotion with 10 € preloaded. So you can pay only 10 € and get the SIM card with 10 € credits. When you insert the new SIM card at the first time, it will ask for a PIN code printed on the SIM card plate. Dial any number to activate your package. You can dial the free service number 1314 and listen to the greetings message. After this your line is activated. Same packages can be added as for Cosmokarta. Data feature packages Base rate is 0.20 € per MB with 2 € maximum daily charge for 10 MB before blocked. These bundles can be activated on both Cosmokarta and What's up: * Giga Month Summer offer: 8GB, instead of 1GB, valid until 01/09/2019 ** In addition to this limit and up to the consumption of the available MB, an additional roaming fee of 0,00558 €/MB will be applied. Weekend is valid Friday 6pm until Sunday/Monday at midnight and can be activated from Monday until Saturday. The day pack is activated once even if there is not enough balance. The amount will be charged after the new top-up, provided that the balance has already been topped up within the last 2 months. All packages can be subscribed by calling 1330 free of charge. They can be renewed anytime. Other packages for domestic calls and SMS are offered: see here all the packs for Cosmokarta and here all the packs for What's up (in Greece only). These social bundles are offered for 30 days: * Chat Now: 2 GB for chat apps: 4.50 € * Social Now: 2 GB for social media apps: 4.50 € * Play Now unlimited: unlimited data for video and music streaming: 15 € (from June 2019: 20 €, EU cap: 4 GB) * Play Now: 5 GB (EU cap: 2.4 GB) for video and music streaming : 4.50 € * Social & Chat now: 700 MB data, 2 GB for chat and social apps: 8.50 € * Play Now Combo: 700 MB data, 2 GB for video and music streaming: 8.50 € Chat apps include WhatsApp, Viber, Facebook Messenger; social media apps Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Snapchat, LinkedIn, Pinterest, Tumblr; video and music streaming YouTube, Netflix, Amazon Prime Video, Spotify, Apple Music, Deezer, Tidal. Mobile Internet Prepaid Their prepaid SIM for data-only has the following starter packs available: *20 € for COSMOTE SIM Pack includes SIM card only with 8 GB for 90 days. *89 € for COSMOTE 4G Full Pack includes 4G USB Stick and SIM with 30 € credit *99 € for COSMOTE 4G Full Pack includes 4G Pocket Wi-Fi and SIM with 50 GB for 6 months *149 € for COSMOTE 4G Full Pack includes 4G Wi-Fi router and SIM with 50 GB for 12 months You can activate these packages called "Mobile Internet Prepaid" in up to 4G/LTE speeds for more data: (*) = summer offer doubles all data for activation until 31/08/2019. (For example 25 € buys 30 GB.) Passes can be activated on their website only through connections using the Cosmote SIM, free of charge; their website may allow online payment for passes, but only one payment per day can be made. Note, that users report that this data-only SIM can't be used for roaming abroad. It only works in Greece. EU roaming Starting in 2017 Cosmote has implemented "roam like at home" principles for roaming all over the EU. Data volumes up to the indicated EU cap can be used without surcharges on their Cosmokarta and What's up offers. There seems to be no roaming on the Mobile Internet Prepaid data-only offer. More information * APN: internet * You can user VPN internet as the APN name after calling customer support, to enable port forwarding features etc on supported clients * Website, partly in English: http://www.cosmote.gr/ Frog Mobile Frog Mobile is a subsidiary or sub-brand of Cosmote on their network in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE. In the beginning, Frog Mobile offered cheaper calling rates than other Cosmote prepaid offerings. Now there is very little difference between the calling rates of all 3 Cosmote prepaid offerings. There are discounted or free offerings for Frog to Frog messaging and calling. If you know other Frog subscribers, that is a reason to ask for Frog Mobile SIM. Otherwise, main-line Cosmote offerings such as Cosmokarta and What's Up seem to be better supported than Frog. Availability Their starter called connection pack is sold for 5 € in kiosks and other outlets like Cosmote branded stores (for store locator see Cosmote above). It contains 5 € credit, but only 0.04 € are given out from the start. 1.24 € credit are awarded for the next 5 months provided if there is a top-up. They are really hard to find. Stores usually claim that they don't have Frog SIM cards. They do that in order to make you choose What's UP. You can change your What's UP bundle to Frog by sending 'ALPAK' to 1314 To activate your connection pack, you have to call any number. Once you dial it, you will hear a recorded message welcoming you to Frog mobile saying that your number has been activated. Top-up vouchers for 10 € are available at their oulets, Germanos and Cosmote stores. To top up, text "ANA<16-digit top-up code>" to 1298. Check credit by sending "YP" to 1298 free of charge. As a gift for new subscribers 500 MB are given out for free for 6 months when to top-up 10 € or use at least 500 MB. This bonus can't be used for international roaming. Data rates Default rate is the daily rate of 1.01 € per 24h day. After 20 MB the speed will be throttled. These packages are sold: * 120 MB for 30 days: 3.02 € * 700 MB for 30 days: 7 € * 1 GB for 24 hours: 1 €, activation: gigaday * 3 GB Friday 6pm-Sunday midnight: 2 €, activation: gigask * 3 GB for 7 days: 4 €, activation: 3GB * 2 GB for 25 days: 4.44 €, activation: 17317 * 5 GB for 25 days: 8.50 €, activation: 14200 All social bundles mentioned under Cosmote can be added too. Packs can be activated by calling 1330 or sending code to 1330 for free. Activation of multiple packs per month is possible. Overuse is at the default rate. EU roaming From 2017 subscribers to Frog mobile can use all their allowances in the tariffs without surcharges within the EU countries except promotional packets. More info * APN: internet * Website partly in English: http://www.frogmobile.gr/en 'Vodafone ' Vodafone Greece is the 2nd network in Greece. See above for more info regarding frequencies, speeds and coverage maps 4G/LTE is available and it is already on in new connections but sometimes it does not seem to be activated by default and you have to activate it yourself by sending SMS with '4GNAI' to 1285, which will then be enabled within 24 hours. Availability, Top-Ups The voice, text and data SIM are called Vodafone Prepay or Vodafone CU. The connection set for Prepay is 5 EUR. Getting the Vodafone CU set is recommended. But you can change both tariff lines once per month by calling 1266. It is recommended to buy a SIM card directly from a Vodafone store and have it activated there: Store Locator in English. For this you need to know the prefecture. Although you can buy a prepaid SIM from specific kiosks, service stations or supermarkets, it's preferred to do it from a Vodafone store to avoid delays in the activation process of your SIM. A SIM activated from a Vodafone store will be instantly activated. Recharge vouchers are available for 10, 15, 20 and 30 EUR, and can be obtained from kiosks, service stations and super markets. You can also top-up your account online, with credit card or Paypal. A 12% tax applies. If you load 5 EUR, you'll get 4.86 EUR worth of balance. To check your balance, make a free call to 1252, change language, then option 1 from top menu. There doesn't seem to be an SMS or USSD option for checking balance.Vodafone Greece has reduced from 4 to 3 months the grace period in which prepaid users can still make or receive calls, send or receive SMS and use data if they don't top-up. The change applies from 4 June 2019 for users of all prepaid plans including Tazamobile. The interval after which the subscribers' phone number will be disconnected from the network if no talk time renewal takes place remains at 12 months. Vodafone CU The connection set for Vodafone CU is free but they may make your top-up with 10 EUR. Just decline and do it online so you can get more free 'gifts' Some connections of Vodafone CU will be, by default, registered to the auto activation service of a bundle of 250 domestic minutes and 500 MB for 8.50 EUR. With the auto activation service every time you top up €10 or more, the bundle of 250 minutes to all and 500 MB for 1 month will be automatically activated with an 8.5 € charge from your account. You can disable that any time from my account or the "My CU" app. You can add these plans: (*) = The weekend pack is valid Fridays 6pm until midnight Sun/Mon.Activation is by texting code to 1252 or online. It's intended for smartphones and can be purchased by an activation call from a Prepay Vodafone or CU SIM card. Other packages for voice, text or roaming are shown here . (#) Their summer promotion is valid until 1st/SEP/2019. A roaming cap of 3 GB applies. For social media Vodafone gives out these passes valid for 30 days: * Social & Chat Pass: Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, Pinterest, Linkedin, Tumblr, Telegram, Facebook Messenger, WhatsApp, Viber: 5 € * Combo Social & Chat Pass: pass from above plus 700 MB general data: 8.50 € * Video & Music Pass: YouTube, Vimeo, Daily Motion, Netflix, Napster, Spotify, Amazon Prime Video & Deezer: 5 € (from June 2019: 6 €) * Combo Video & Music Pass:: pass from above plus 700 MB general data: 8.50 € * Weekly Video & Music Pass: pass from above valid for 7 days: 2 € Vodafone gives out data bonus for top-ups called "Just Surf Bonus". For top-ups of 10 € 500 MB are awarded, for top-ups of 20 € 1 GB free as bonus valid for one month. This must be activated online before top-up. 'Other prepaid plans' It's not recommended to get these following plans of prepaid SIM card. Instead CU '''(see above) is strongly recommended. It's intended for smartphones and can be purchased by an activation call from a Prepay Vodafone card. They have three product lines: * '''Vodafone Καρτοκινητό Prepaid: Base tariff is the daily pack with 2 € for 1 GB per day. You can add the passes and data packs from CU too. * Vodafone International: This plan has reduced foreign call rates and features a base data pack of 5 GB for 25 days at 8.50 €. Other packs and passes can be added too (see above). * Καρτοκινητό Ολυμπιακός (Olympiakos): a series with free minutes, but rather high data prices. EU roaming From 2017 prepaid customers can use their home bundles voice, SMS and data based on the charges of their tariff plan or any additional bundle, without extra charge in the EU up to the volume indicated as EU cap. 'More information' *APN for KartoInternet: web.session *APN for Prepay and CU: webonly.vodafone.gr / internet.vodafone.gr *VoIP: Supposedly, they ban VoIP according to their terms, but Skype and some others work without a problem'. '''Some other users had problems with certain VoIP apps/software. *Website in Greek only: http://www.vodafone.gr *Website in Greek for CU: https://www.vodafonecu.gr/ 'Tazamobile Tazamobile is a MVNO on Vodafone network in 2G, 3G and 4G. Be aware that the points of sale to get a SIM card are limited, as you can't obtain a SIM card directly from a Vodafone store. '''Availability Mostly the SIMs and top-up vouchers can be purchased at small kiosks that sell magazines and newspapers, found scattered around the city centers. But you can find actual Taza stores: store locator too, but they may be hard to find. With the SIM card you get a welcome bonus of 500 MB and 100 local minutes. Getting a Tazamobile top-up voucher is not difficult, because regular Vodafone top-up vouchers and e-top up work too on Taza. They give out 500 MB data bonus for the 1st top-up of the month of 10 € or more. Top-up amount is valid for 90 days. Dial 1252 to check your credit and validity. For validity check Vodafone above. To activate 4G on your device, text '4GNAI' to 1285 Data rates Base rate is the daily rate of 2 € per 1 GB per day. To deactivate text 'X' to 19109 and you'll be charged 0.20 € per MB instead. To re-enlist text 'A'. The following package options are available, which can be renewed up to 8 times per month: They have also introduced two Tourist Combo packs: *3 GB, 50 mins to all Greek numbers, 600 mins and 600 SMS to all Tazamobile users, 50 international call mins for 15 days: 10 €. Activation: text 'T1' to 1252. *7 GB, 120 mins to all Greek numbers, 1500 mins and 1500 SMS to all Tazamobile users, 120 international call mns for 30 days: 20 €. Activation: text 'T2' to 1252. For social media, messaging and streaming, they have issued video, social and chat passes for 9 € per month each. EU roaming There is generally no international roaming available on Tazamobile SIM cards. So EU roaming regulations don't apply to them. More info * Tethering: on Android phone sharing internet through WiFi hotpots always works * APN: APN normally given is “internet.vodafone.gr”, but some reports suggest “webonly.vodafone.gr” will allow tethering off a smartphone to multiple devices. An earlier contribution suggested “webcarta.vodafone.gr” does the same thing. In both cases username and password are left empty. * Website: http://tazamobile.com/ 'WIND ' Wind is the smallest network provider in Greece. See above for more info regarding frequencies, speeds and coverage maps 'F2G' F2G (for free to go) is the name of their prepaid talk, text and data line. The connection pack is free, but you have to buy a top-up card for 10, 15, 20 or 30 EUR. They can be done by international credit cards and PayPal, if you have registered online before. So it's a better idea to buy the SIM card for 5 € including 0.55 € credit, 60 domestic mins, 50 domestic texts and 20 MB (valid for 30 days) but without top-up right from the start at their stores: Wind Store Locator. Default or above bundle rate is 1 EUR per 20 MB and day. Two different data packages can be booked on the F2G SIM: *Data #1: 1 GB (+ 500 MB fi activated online) for 30 days at 8.50 € *Data #2: 1.5 GB (+ 200 MB if activated online) for 30 days at 10 € *Data #3: 6.5 GB for 30 days at 17.50 € *Data Weekend: 3 GB for Sat/Sun at 2 € *Data Nights: 10 GB (10pm - 8am) for 30 nights at 5 € (no roaming) and two promotions vaild for summer (July/August) only: * 5 GB (+ 2 GB if activated online; EU: cap: 2.5 GB) for 15 days: 7 € * 8 GB (+ 2 GB if activated online; EU: cap: 3.5 GB) for 30 days: 10 € A data bundle can be activated up to 4 times in a month on www.f2g.gr or the F2G app. They also offer Blender with an allowance of 400 domestic mins, 100 dom. text and/or 1 GB data at 8.50 € valid for 30 days. You can mix all three consumptions, but the value of the others will decrease. 'Data only-SIM' Wind also sells their prepaid data-only data-only SIM card called "SimpleFi on the go". The connection pack is sold at 18 € with a SIM and 20 GB data included for 60 days. Following top-ups are available: * 2 GB for 30 days: 5 € * 10 GB for 30 days: 10 € * 15 GB for 60 days: 15 € * 30 GB for 90 days: 25 € These SIM cards can be loaded with Wind top-up cards. To activate a pack, text the 16-digit number to 1268. To check data balance, text free SMS to 1228 with the word "balance". This SIM is for data-only and no SMS, but those two service numbers. EU roaming '(except data-only "SimplFi on the go line") From 2017 WIND prepaid customers can use their minutes, texts and data in 39 destinations across the European Union without extra charges. This doesn't apply to their data-only "SimplFi on the go line" where EU roaming is blocked. 'More information *APN: gint.b-online.gr /or/ gnet.b-online.gr *There is no possibility to receive a SMS, that provides information or offers in English. *Website partly in English: http://www.wind.gr *You can manage your account and top-up with the F2G App available for Windows, Android and iOS phones. The App also works in English. Q''' Q is a subsidiary of Wind on their 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE network (for coverage see above). Unlike Cosmote and Vodafone, that have outsourced their sub-brands, Q is sold by Wind in most of their stores and integrated into their own product. They give the highest bonuses for top-ups and lowest rates (alongside with Frog) in the country. '''Availability Q starter packs are available for free at some kiosks and most Wind branded stores (store locator) with a scratch card for the top-up value. You need to register and top-up online using an international credit card or PayPal. They give out a 500 MB bonus for the registration every month (not accumulable). Only one of these additional bonuses are given out for top up of 10 € or more for the first top-up only per calendar month: * 1 GB and 1000 Q mins: for an online top-up by credit card or PayPal or for a top-up more made in a Wind store * 1000 Q mins: for a top-up using scratch cards * 2 GB for 7 days: to myQ app users for every new download and first login in the app. Data rates For data, Q offers these packages with unlimited WhatsApp: * 1 GB per month: 4.90 € - online only. * 2 GB per month: 8.50 € with roll-over, if extended * 3 GB for the weekend (Sat/Sun): 3 € * 10 GB for 30 nights (10pm-8am): 5 € * 5 GB (+ 2 GB bonus, if activated online; EU cap: 2.5 GB) for 15 days: 7 € * 8 GB (+ 2 GB bonus, if activated online; EU cap: 3.5 GB) for 30 days: 10 € Package is valid for 30 days and can be activated up to 4 times per month. Thus, combining top-up and online bonuses with a data package, very good rates for data can be achieved. Default rate outside packages and bonuses is 1.01 € per 20 MB. Combo packs ''' In 2019 combo packs were introduced with voice to Greece and Australia, Austria, Belgium, Bulgaria, Canada, Cyprus, Denmark, France, Germany, Hungary, Ireland, Italy, Latvia, Malta, Netherlands, New Zealand, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Spain, Sweden, Norway, UK, USA. * Q Star Auto (ΚΙΟΥ ΣΤΑΡ ΑUTO): 200 mins and 750 MB: 7 € * Q Star Huge Auto (ΚΙΟΥ ΣΤΑΡ ΧΙΟΥΤΖ ΑUTO): 500 mins and 1.75 GB: 17.50 € These packages are availabe for 30 days from the activation date. A bonus may apply for 1st time activations. Unused volumes (mins and MB) rolls over to the next month, if the package is extended. '''EU roaming From 2017 all Q customers can use their allowances across the European Union without extra charges, except where limited by an EU cap. More information * APN: myq * Website in English: https://www.wind.gr/en/q/ Cyta '''Hellas Cyprus-based operator Cyta started as first full MVNO in the Greece in 2014. While it focuses on triple-play mostly, it launched in 2016 its first prepaid offer in the country. Cyta operated in the network of Vodafone in 2G and 3G. Cyta Hellas has been bought by Vodafone Greece in 2018 and all its customers have been moved over to the Vodafone network. Their own prepaid offer is not available anymore. Cyta Mobile will be discontinued on 30 September 2019. The move follows the takeover of Cypriot-owned operator Cyta Hellas by Vodafone Greece in July 2018. '''WIZIFI WiZiFi by Cyprus-based 5G Dataglobe Services Ltd. provides rental of mobile WiFi pocket hotspots (MiFis) and/or data-only SIM cards offering 4G/LTE mobile internet access. Their service targets tourists and leisure or business visitors to Greece. MiFis and data SIM cards could be ordered online, or through their partners across Greece, and they are delivered at any address in Greece including hotels, enterprises, or apartments. Customers can also pick-up and drop-off''' their packages from/at more than 180 PDPs (pick-up/drop-off points) across the country. Their pocket hotspots (MiFis) offer 4G/LTE Internet access up to 150 Mbps and allow to connect up to 10 devices for more than 10 hours of operation. The MiFi is easily fully recharged in about 2 hours. Optionally power bank battery and car charger could be rent extending outdoor life time. '''Data Volume They''' offer "unlimited" mobile data and internet access on a daily basis. A FUP is applied allowing full 4G speed for up to 2 GB per day, reducing the connection speed for the rest of the day, when volume limit is exceeded. Still connectivity is available at throttled speed. Everyday at midnight the speed is reset to 4G. MiFis and data SIM cards are delivered pre-configured, activated and ready to use. MiFi packages should be always returned back, while return it's not required for data SIM cards as they are permanently blocked when service is expired. '''Rates The MiFi''' rental service offered on a daily basis, from 1 day to 180 days (6 months) and pricing is based on the total time of rental. A refundable deposit of 150 EUR is charged for the MiFi. The service time of their data-only SIM card is based on the same system. '''More info * Website in English: http://www.wizifi.eu Category:Europe Category:Vodafone Category:Telekom Category:Roaming Category:4/19